


Random One Shots

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feel free to leave prompts in the comment section and I will write to the best of my ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raiden was in his temple working on his flexibility specifically in his legs. When Johnny found him he was facing the wall while doing a split wearing only tight shorts and a white tank top. Lately Johnny has found himself staring at Raiden multiple times since his divorce from Sonya. Johnny was mesmerized with how relaxed Raiden looked seeing as he is normally very tense. He barely recognized Raiden because of his snow white long hair that reached the middle of his back. He only recognized him by his deep mesmerizing voice.

I felt someone watching and immediately knew who it was because he didn't say anything, so I decided to make it show. I smoothly got up and did the warrior yoga pose, stretched forward before doing the downward dog. I heard him gasp quietly so I took it up a notch by doing the scorpion.

I cleared my throat to get Raiden's attention and Raiden said yes Johnny Cage what can I help you with. The others are trying to leave but its raining so if you could but before Johnny could finish Raiden was in front of him. " Tell them they can leave but come back up here I wish to speak with alone." said Raiden. I said okay and left.

I waited till Johnny came back and when he did he threw me up against the wall and started kissing me with a bruising ferocity that left me breathless. "I'd make love to you right here on this floor but I want us to take this slow babe " said Johnny. With him being as close as he was I decided to wrap my legs around his waist as he pulled back to breathe and bite my bottom lip. Once I regained enough concentration I teleported us to my room.

When Raiden teleported us to his room I was expecting the traditional Chinese or Japanese bedroom but boy was I wrong. His bed was in the middle of the room and had blue and white silk sheets. The candles where also blue and white but smelled like vanilla, and also blue and white is a recurring theme. After I got over the aww of seeing his room I turned around and noticed that he was naked (damn it man. I wanted take those off of him.) and decided to follow his lead and got naked as well. I pulled him into my arms then laid him onto the bed then prepared him and once I was finished I entered him slowly because I didn't want to hurt him. Raiden wrapped his legs around my waist then pulled me into a kiss and as he moaned in my mouth I realized that I loved him which scared me. We made love well into the night and all the while there was a look in his eyes that screamed I love you. Our last orgasm came when he clenched his ass real tight and he screamed my name.


	2. The Fight

Lately Raiden has noticed that Johnny has been really friendly with a lot of his female fans which makes him angry just thinking about it. Johnny had invited Raiden out on a date as he had noticed Raiden has been distancing himself. Too bad when Raiden got there one of his female fans kissing him and when Johnny saw him he pushed the girl off and ran after Raiden. Surprisingly he was still out there when I came outside. He saw me walking towards him and once I was there he teleported us to the Sky Temple where he then proceeded to kick my ass or attempted to as we fought back and forth he brogue kicked me and was winning until I cheated by spearing him and we rolled throwing punches until I could get hands and legs pinned.

Once he conceded defeat I helped him up but as soon as he was he slapped me with lightening and punched me in the stomach. It took me a minute to get my breathing correct then I grabbed him to which thankfully Raiden didn't pull away but his eyes are still blazing with anger and electricity so I have to tread carefully with my words. Before I could speak Raiden spoke first asking me how could I do that to him, so I told him that the girl kissed me first I didn't want to kiss because why kiss her when I can kiss a god's lips. When he looked as if he was gonna pull away I pulled him closer and kissed him hard but he bit my lip hard enough to draw blood and started laughing and pulling away.

Raiden disappeared and started dinner for the group while I cleaned the house and set up the game room. 

After our guest had left Raiden walked into the bedroom looked at me then lightening flashed outside and in his eyes. He walked over to me and kissed me before laying down and going to sleep leaving me dumbfounded. I took a shower then went to sleep holding Raiden close.


	3. Together

Raiden and Fujin was lying on the floor of the Sky Temple talking about or more like arguing about the fact that Raiden won't tell Johnny Cage he loves him. "Raiden you need to tell him that you love him". "Fujin I can't tell him I love him because he could never love me like that and also he still loves Sonya Blade even though they're not together anymore". At that moment Raiden's communicator buzzed then lit up with the image of Sonya telling him that he was needed at the Refugee Camp along with Fujin.

Raiden's POV 

Once Fujin and I arrived, Fujin was engulfed in a hug by Sonya and told that he was to come with her while telling me that I was to help out the medics. Fujin and Sonya Blade kissed then ran off to fight while I was stuck thinking two things first was when did those two get together and two why am I stuck with the medics. As I walked inside the tent I noticed Johnny Cage first and then after a quick scan of the room I walked back over to Johnny when he called my name. Hey Raidude, he said but flinched in pain slightly which brought my attention to the bandages on his stomach. I ran my hand lightly over his bandages but before I could get to far he grabbed my hand and kissed it before falling asleep.

A nurse brought a chair over when she noticed my awkward stance and the fact that Johnny was still holding my hand. She asked if we were together and I blushed and told that we were not together. The nurse smiled and said "From the looks of it he might like you back" then she left to go deal with a patient that had just come in. While I sat there I thought about what the nurse said and how tight Johnny was holding my hand even in his sleep.

Two hours later Sonya and Fujin came inside the tent checking out the injuries of the others before coming over to check on Johnny and when they saw that he was asleep Fujin asked me if I told him that I loved him yet before I answered him I glared at him then told him that I had not. Sonya and Fujin were whispering to each other when Johnny woke up and once they had seen that he was awake Fujin teleported them out of here.

As soon as they left Johnny looked at me and asked if I could take him to the sky temple seeing as his house has stairs. I told him that if the doctors cleared him then yes. The doctors cleared him an hour later and I took him to my temple and put him in the bed but before I could go he grabbed my wrist and tugged so that I would sit down.

Johnny's POV

"So Raiden I heard what Fujin asked you and I'm curious as to why you didn't tell me that you loved me". I heard him curse under his breath before changing the subject and asking me if I was hungry. I nodded and he teleported out saying the he will be back shortly. Nice going Cage you may have scared him off but I am not gonna let this go easily. Raiden came back with pizza, funnel cakes, sodas and well dressed eleven year old girls. I didn't recognize either of them until one of them called Raiden Lighting Hands. "Raiden why do you have Ferra and whoever this one's name is". "Johnny her name is Terra and I promised Kotal Kahn that I would fix them and I did but he then told me he didn't want them anymore so I took the girls in for him and they like me which is a plus".

After we ate Raiden took the girls to their room but before he did he told them not to bother me unless I asked them to. Before he left completely, I told him that we weren't finished with our conversation. He came back into his room around ten pm and we talked about trivial things before I asked him again. When he told his two reasons of why he didn't tell me I told him to come here. He sat on the bed beside me and before he could protest I tugged him slightly on top of me (which thankfully he didn't land on me completely but restrained himself to where he hovered over me) and gently kissed his soft wet lips that tasted of chocolate and strawberries. As soon as he moaned though he pulled away but before he could go anywhere I grabbed his soft hand and asked him why he left and he said that he didn't want to be played with because he loved me.

I managed to scoot over to the right side of the bed and told Raiden to lie down beside me. Once he laid down I pulled him to me and said, "Baby I love you I just pretended I still wanted Sonya because I figured I couldn't have you because you're a beautiful and sexy god of thunder". His face lit up with a smile I've never seen before, yeah he smiles but more like smug smirk which is sexy yes but this was more of a radiant smile like a commercial smile but realer. He kissed me than touched my injured stomach with lighting and my stomach was healed.

"Raiden I love you but I smell horrible to which he laughed and said that you do smell bad before telling me to be careful getting up and by the time I get out of the shower I should be fully healed. "Do you wanna join me Raiden", and he blushed hard but said yes anyway. He got up and took off his hat and then slowly took off everything else as I watched captivated by his skin that was revealed to me all the way to his sexy thick long white hair that reached his lower back. Once everything was completely off he walked into his bathroom.

I heard the water start to run and then as quickly as I could snatched off my clothes while walking into the bathroom. Raiden was already in the shower when I came in there. I watched as the water slowly ran down his shoulders and was captivated by it all. Pulling back the curtain I joined him in the water then wrapped my arm around his waist. At first Raiden tensed at the contact then he slowly started to relax as I started to rain kisses on his neck, shoulders, and anything else that I could reach without letting go.

Raiden turned in my arms and the height difference between us was kind of funny to me but I didn't show my laughter and instead stood up on my toes just a little bit and kissed him, then Raiden deepened the kiss. I heard Raiden moan again and immediately felt myself grow hard. He started laughing in the kiss so I smacked his ass slightly and then it was my turn to laugh as Raiden moaned and grew hard himself. I turned us and gently pushed Raiden up against the shower wall while still kissing him as I felt the hot water against my skin. I pulled back so that I could tell him that I really needed to bathe myself. Raiden chuckled and said, "Did I distract you", to which I responded by saying yes and kissed him one more time.

Once I cleaned myself up and dried off, I realized I didn't have any clothes to wear. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist but dropped it as soon as I had seen Raiden on the bed still naked with a sexy ass smile on his face. I walked toward the bed and then Raiden pulled me on top of him. I kissed him and then I told him that he was mine and mine only before biting his neck. I asked him where the lube was and he told me it was inside the drawer to the left. Once I grabbed it I started to prep him

After I finished preparing him and myself I slowly entered his tight ass as he moaned and encouraged me to go faster. As I pushed in all the way he wrapped his left leg around my waist and tilted his head back with pleasure as I pounded into his hot tight ass. I knew when I hit his prostate because he arched his body then pulled me into hard kiss.

I was getting close and I could tell Raiden was too so I wrapped my hand around his cock and pumped it to the rhythm of my thrusts then kissed his lips as we came in stereo. Raiden was panting hard trying to regain his breath when there was a knock on the door. I pulled out of him then pulled the covers over us but Raiden got out of the bed and there was a flash of light and he was dressed again and answered the door before I could blink.

Raiden's POV

My hair was still on my shoulders when I answered the door only to find out it was just Fujin telling me to come down stairs and eat with him and Sonya. I told him that I would be down in a minute and closed then locked the door. I checked the clock and noticed that it was seven in the morning and that I had to get Ferra and Terra ready for school. I teleported to Johnny's house grabbed some clothes and teleported back and gave him his clothes. I took another shower and washed my hair this time around and then dried off and rushing to put my clothes back on. I came out of the bathroom just in time to see Johnny going out the door.

I teleported to the girls room and woke them up so that they could get ready for school. I walked out of their room and down the stairs already hearing Johnny and Sonya arguing. Once I got to them I told them that it was to damn early for their arguing and they both stared at me in shock while Fujin just laughed at me and told them that I wasn't a morning person. Fujin sat down next to Sonya after getting his food and that was when I felt Johnny staring at my ass so I cleared my throat and he went to get his food but not before he kissed me. Ferra and Terra ran down stairs with their hair not done but that was normal and sat in they're normal spots next to my chair.

Johnny's POV

I heard Fujin explain who they were to Sonya and smirked at her shocked look. We ate our food then I watched as Raiden braided first Terra's hair then Ferra's into a French braid. He sent them off with Fujin and Sonya while I cleaned off the table and washed the dishes. When I came back upstairs I found Raiden already sleeping under the covers so I joined him and wrapped my left arm over his waist and placed my right arm over his head and fell asleep.

Fujin's POV

Sonya and I snuck upstairs when we came back and walked into Raiden's room to see what he was doing but when we had seen that he and Johnny where asleep Sonya gasped and I picked her up and closed the door then kissed her and said come on lets leave the love birds alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the other chapter four and decided to do a new one. There is only two more chapters left for Love so that I can start a new story called It's a Woman.

Raiden was meditating at the sky temple when Cassie Cage came barging in (more like falling in) complaining about the stairs before asking if she could talk with Raiden. He said that she could talk to him and as soon as he said that she immediately started speaking at an overly excited speed.

Cassie's pov. 

As I was talking to Raiden I noticed that he looked as if he didn't understand what I was saying so I slowed down. When I told Raiden that I had a twin sister, the look on his face was priceless. My father, mom and my twin sister Cadence walked in together. Raiden excused himself from the room after seeing my dad holding mom's hand. Cadence asked if we could follow him but before I could answer father said not right now and followed after him.

Johnny Cage's pov. 

"Raiden come here please", but instead of stopping he kept walking into the kitchen and slammed the door. I walked into the kitchen expecting Raiden to be facing the window but instead he was facing the door with murder and lightning in his eyes. Against my better judgement I locked the kitchen door and walked closer to him as he tilted his head, watching me as I approached. "So you want to hold hands and flirt with other people now do you," said Raiden. I was scared but also turned on by him as he had his hair flowing and looked amazingly sexy. I also noticed that his hair was now shoulder length. "Baby you know your the only one that I want". Raiden rolled his eyes but the lightning was gone so I was on the right track. I walked closer to him before wrapping my arms around his waist. Sonya and I were pretending to care for each other because of our daughter.

"Johnny Cage I know you still lov..." Before he could finish his sentence I reached up and kissed him deeply. He moaned softly before there was a knock on the door. When Raiden heard the door he started laughing at me as I was cursing severely. Before I opened the door I told him that he was going to get it tonight. There was blur of blonde and then a grunt from Raiden telling me that Cassie had jumped on him. Cassie was still hanging onto Raiden while I explained to Cadence why she was so attached to him because he had a hand in raising her when Sonya and I where at work.

Cass you need to let him go now, Raiden and I have some things to talk about. Sonya cut her off before she could speak telling her that she, Cadence, and Cassie need to get back to work. Cassandra let go and they left the sky temple.

After making sure they where gone I went towards Raiden with the intent to hold him but he pushed away from me and walked away. Baby I said, "What" he said, Where are you going I asked him and he said to his room with a beautiful wicked smile. I followed after him but when I walked in the room he was gone. As I walked further in and sat down on the bed, there was a flash of lightning and then Raiden was sitting in my lap. He smirked and began kissing me softly then deepened the kiss after I laid back on the bed. 

I ran my hands up and down his back as we kissed before he pulled back. I quickly flipped us so that I was on top and began taking off our clothes. Once we were completely naked I preped his tight entrance. After I finished he flipped our position again and he began to ride my cock. When he did that I thought that I was dreaming but this was all real. His pace was fast and rough as I smacked his ass


	5. Love and Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody made Johnny mad.

Johnny Cage was pacing back and forth in his home muttering curse words under his breath when Raiden came in. Raiden heard him say "Sonya and her damn boyfriend can go to hell for all I care, how dare she talk about Raiden like he is an emotionless coward and then Fujin goes and says that Raiden couldn't be loved by anyone as he is emotionally stunted." This shocked Raiden as he had never thought that Fujin would say something like that about him as they are twins. "Johnny Cage" was all Raiden could say before he was suddenly pushed up against the wall by a forceful kiss from Johnny. Raiden moaned into the kiss as Johnny ran one hand down his side while the other took off his hat and cap. His hair fell down in waves around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Johnny's shoulders.

Johnny pulled away slightly and began raining kisses on Raiden's neck which made Raiden tilt his head back so that he could have easier access to it. Johnny sucked on Raiden's neck hard enough to leave a mark then went back to kissing his boyfriend's lusciously full lips and lifted his Raiden's legs to wrap around his waist. Raiden whined sexily in frustration when Johnny pulled away again the whine turned into a moan as Johnny began to thrust against him. "Take the clothes off baby", Johnny demanded and then there was a flash of light and they stood naked with Raiden already loose and wet. Johnny pushed up on Raiden's ass before swiftly entering the tight heat. He set up a brutally fast pace fucking him hard against the wall as Raiden moaned his name in a tone that should be illegal. Raiden crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss accidentally sending small shocks through Johnny's body.

They moved to the couch and then resumed the fast pace with Raiden bouncing up and down while Johnny squeezed his ass and played with his hair. Fujin and Sonya teleported into the room about to apologize for earlier when Johnny winked at them before slowing which had the desired effect. "Please don't stop Johnny, harder, yes, yes oh yes I love you so much." Sonya and Fujin watched dumbfounded as they watched the scene in front of them. Johnny pulled Raiden into a kiss as they came together. There was a flash of lightening and then Johnny and Raiden was dressed sitting on the couch looking at Fujin and Sonya like they hadn't just had sex.

Raiden placed his head on Johnny's shoulder, who placed a kiss on his cheek, before asking if they needed something. "Uhm no we're just going to leave you two alone now." Laughing hysterically Johnny told them that maybe they should have called first before just showing up at someone's home uninvited. "So how was that for unlovable" said Raiden with a smug smirk on his face. Sonya and Fujin both blushed scarlet before teleporting out of there. "Lets watch The Crucible" Johnny said. So they watched the movie and then discussed how Reverend John Hale and John Proctor would totally make a great couple.


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woke up feeling like crap so this is what I came up with. Raiden is OOC because he is sick.

Raiden hadn't been seen since Johnny and Cassie had gotten over the flu and that was a week ago. Fujin teleported to the Sky Temple to check on him and found him sleeping on the pull out bed surrounded by multiple pillows and covered in multiple blankets. After taking a closer look he realized that Raiden had his hair down and then noticed that his twin looked sick.

"Piss off Fujin" Raiden said after Fujin touched his forehead. "You've been hanging out to long with your boyfriend dear brother" Fujin said with a laugh. "Fuck you asshole you know damn well he is not my boyfriend." Raiden began coughing horribly as he sat up in the bed, Fujin patted his back softly before saying he would be back with something to drink. Five minutes later Fujin was on the receiving end of glare that if looks could kill he would've been dead already. The reason for the glare was because not only did he have hot tea but standing next to him was the one and only Johnny Cage who as soon as his eyes landed on Raiden he began asking what he could do to make him feel better. With a loud sigh Raiden chucked a pillow at Fujin then put one over his face and laid back down with a groan as Fujin started laughing at him after being hit with the pillow. "Far warning Johnny he his grumpy when he is sick so good luck" and with that said Fujin put down the tea next to the bed and teleported away.

Johnny got in the bed next to Raiden before pulling the pillow away from his face and then pulling Raiden into his arms. "How do you feel Raidude?" "I feel like Gorro jumped on me" was the muffled reply as Raiden had his face planted on his chest. " Fujin told me that you love me and don't tell me it isn't true I have seen the way you look at me and I want you to know that I love you to Babe." Raiden sat up crying and trying to pull away but was pulled back down and was forced to look Johnny in the eyes as Johnny said that he loved him again. "I would kiss you baby but your sick and I have a movie to film in a week" Johnny said laughing before helping Raiden sit up as he started coughing and rubbed circles into his back as he coughed. After Raiden finished coughing Johnny pulled him back into his arms and caressed Raiden's back until Raiden's breathing evened out before falling asleep himself.


	7. Keep Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Cage and his team practice team work by playing Keep Away.

Johnny Cage noticed that Raiden seemed to be in a terrible mood since he returned to base after filming a movie so he asked everyone on base what was wrong with him. Sonya, Jax, Liu, Kung Lao, and Kitana said that they didn't know but it started as soon as I left and slowly becoming nicer after I had returned. Later that day I told him about a game I was going to play with the kids and if he gets caught in the crossfire not to use his power.

Johnny called a meeting with his team and told them of his plan to get Raiden in a better mood. Cassie and Jacqui were told to start it off as they were able to get close to Raiden without raising suspicion and then the rest. 

Raiden was sitting in the living room and was talking to Sonya and Jax when Cassie came in and sat in his lap saying "I missed you Raiden". As she spoke to him she quickly but sneakly undid Raiden's cap so that it would be easier to take off. She kissed his forehead and and then took off down the hall leaving Raiden confused while the others just laughed. Jacqui came next. She "accidentally " knocked his hat off and apologized as Takeda snuck up behind Raiden and took the cap with a laugh. When Raiden turned to see who did it Kung Jin grabbed the hat and took off in a different direction. 

Meanwhile Jacqui went another direction while Sonya and Jax were laughing so hard at the irritated look on Raiden's face and collapsed on each other. "Over here Raiden" said Jin some how having both items now and ran down the hall with Raiden chasing after him. He stopped and then started running at Raiden before dropping to the floor in a baseball slide going underneath Raiden and passed the items to Cassie who took off down the hall towards the training room. 

She passed them to Jacqui who passed them to Takeda. Takeda continued to run in the direction of the training room holding the items in the air until Kung Jin flipped over Raiden and Takeda and taking the items from Takeda. Once he had them in hand he ran inside the training room gave them to someone and left smirking at Raiden's pissed off look. 

Johnny's pov. 

I put the hat on my head as the door opened again after Jin left. Raiden walked into the room red faced and irritated looking sexy as hell. "Johnny Cage give me back my hat now". "Come take it from me beautiful", I said with a smirk. Raiden blushed so hard at being called beautiful. He started walking towards me and as soon as he was close enough I removed the hat from hat and then grabbed him by the waist and kissed him softly. I held him tightly as he moaned softly into mouth with one arm around his waist holding his hat and my other hand was in his soft long hair. As we pulled away from each other I said "I missed you too baby.". He laughed softly and kissed me again wrapping his arms around my neck. "I love you Raiden" I said before laughing at Raiden who said I love you too now game over and his hat was back on his head.


	8. RoadTrip

It was a Friday afternoon and Raiden had just gotten off the phone with Johnny Cage who was still in Hollywood finishing up a movie that he believes is horrible. Raiden heard the door unlock and when he went to see who it was he was knocked over by an overly excited blond missile named Cassandra Cage. She called him mom and demanded to go on a road trip. "Where do you want to go?" said Raiden. She pretended to think and then she said she wanted to visit her dad in Hollywood.

Johnny Cage's house is in Las Vegas Nevada which is four hours and seven minutes away from Hollywood. "Are you sure that's where you want to go that's a long ride and you just got back from overseas Cassandra.". She nodded and ran up the stairs two at a time and came back downstairs with a bag packed in under two minutes. Raiden watched in amusement as she gave him her bag and then ran into his room where she stayed for twenty minutes. She came out with another bag and he asked her what took her so long. "Your clothes are ugly Raiden now go change into the outfit that's on the bed. " 

While Cassie was waiting she decided to put the bags in Raiden's blue and white Chevy Camero then grabbed her father's extra key to his condo in Hollywood. She also grabbed some snacks and told Raiden to hurry up. Raiden came out of the room wearing a sky blue button up shirt and white jeans with his shoulder length hair was in a messy bun with his eyes no longer white but normal blue eyes. 

Two hours later found them at McDonald's because Cassie had to use the bathroom. Once back in the car with a sweet tea and some fries that Raiden took some of they were back on the road talking about Cassie's trip overseas. When it got really quiet in the car Cassandra smirked before singing purposely off key Life is a Highway and playfully elbowed Raiden's side.

Raiden glared at her but she continued to smile at him so he rolled his eyes and started singing too. They finished the song so Raiden turned on the radio and she laid her head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep. "I told you that you were tired" Raiden said before kissing the top of her head. They got there two hours later and luckily Cassie had put the house key on the car keys. Raiden cut the engine off before getting out of the car, grabbed the bags from the trunk, unlocking the house door and turning off the alarm system.

Raiden took her upstairs and placed her in the bed after turning the covers down. He sighed and kissed her forehead before going back downstairs and sitting on the couch, turning the TV on to waste time until Johnny came in.

When Raiden heard Johnny's car he cut off the TV and all the lights except for the one that was already on which luckily for Johnny it was the one where Raiden was. Johnny unlocked the door and entered the house before locking it back. He walked into the living room and damn near jumped out of his skin at the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the couch, who he had just gotten off the phone with not to long ago, which he assumed was still at home.

"Hey Baby I thought you were at home " Johnny said after getting over the shock of seeing his love. Johnny walked closer and leaned down so that he could kiss Raiden. Raiden asked him if he was happy with him being there after pulling away from the kiss. Johnny sat on the couch next to Raiden before pulling him into his lap and kissed him deeply making Raiden moan. "Yes I'm happy that you are here my love I just wished you would have told me first so that I wouldn't have thought that I was hallucinating ", Johnny said with a smile before kissing him again and playing with his hair.

There was a loud gross from behind Raiden which had him laughing while Johnny just looked confused. "To be fair I thought you were asleep and I told you so." Raiden said with a smirk. "Yeah yeah whatever you were right happy now. " 

"Indeed "


	9. The Ball (Beauty and The Beast inspired but nobody is a beast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do not own anything this is based off of the newest movie

Cassandra Cage was over at Raiden's Sky Temple when she got the phone call about the Special Forces Ball. She wanted Raiden to go with her but she knew it would be difficult because he doesn't like dressing up at all. So she decided to bring out the big guns because she really needed him to go so that he could finally admit his feelings to her father. She knew she would have to try hard because he had already said no. What happened was she had the phone on speaker when the call came and when she looked at him already trying to get him to go but he glared and shook his head no which made her laugh.

Two Months Later

The Ball was Beauty the Beast inspired with Takeda as the prince and Jacqui as Belle because they are in an engaged relationship. Other than Liu Kang and Kitana but they where in Outworld at the moment. Cassie, dressed in a blue dress that looks like Belle's yellow one, walked in with a reluctant Raiden who wore an exact replica of the suit the prince wore during the final dance. She managed to get Raiden to come by saying that she would be alone because her parents weren't coming till the end, Jin found a boyfriend, and Jacqui and Takeda were the guest of honor because they're getting married next month. She also told he could stand awkwardly in the corner if he wanted but she really needed someone to just come with her and he said yes because she had started "crying".

Thirty minutes later and Raiden (who was indeed standing awkwardly in the corner) was ready to go because Cassie spoke to him once after she dropped him off in a corner,a very specific corner that he could be seen in every direction if you knew who you where looking for, so he started towards the door when his arm was grabbed. "Leaving so soon", said Johnny Cage who was dressed in the same outfit as Raiden but red in color. " What are you doing here so early Johnny Cage" said Raiden. "Come dance with me Raiden and then I will tell you what you want to know".

Johnny's pov. 

I put my hand out for him to grab and smiled once he took it. I lead him to the dance floor as the first notes of Beauty and The Beast performed by Emma Thompson came on. Raiden blushed as I wrapped my free arm around his waist.

"Tale as old as time"

"True as it can be"

"Barely even friends"

"Then somebody bends"

"Unexpectedly"

We swayed back and forth as one to the beat of the music. When he noticed that people were watching us dance together he blushed again and placed his head in my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck and tightened my grip around his waist. I was secretly in love with him or not so secretly because everyone on base new except for Raiden.

"Just a little change"

"Small to say the least"

"Both a little scared"

"Neither one prepared"

"Beauty and the Beast"

Raiden lifted his head at the Beauty and the Beast part and softly says, "So who is the beast?" and I laugh and say me. From that moment forward he continued to look me in the eye as we danced.

"Ever just the same"

"Ever a surprise"

"Ever as before"

"Ever just as sure"

"As the sun will rise"

"Tale as old as time"

"Tune as old as song"

"Bittersweet and strange"

"Finding you can change"

"Learning you were wrong"

The blue bow in his hair started slipping from its spot so I took it the rest of the way off and watched as his hair pooled around his shoulders. I realize that I'm not at all hiding the way I feel for Raiden but it would seem he hasn't noticed yet or probably denying that I could feel that way for him knowing how his mind works.

"Certain as the sun"

"Rising in the east"

"Tale as old as time"

"Song as old as rhyme"

"Beauty and the Beast"

"Raiden, I love you so much all I can think about when I'm with you or away from you is how much I want to hold you and kiss you all day long". "Truly,you could love someone better than me." he said. "In my eyes there is no one better than you Ray", I tell him. With that he smiled a beautiful smile while his eyes glistened with unshed tears and said, "Thank you".

"Tale as old as time"

"Song as old as rhyme"

"Beauty and the Beast"

As the song ended I kissed him softly then dipped him down for the finale chord and kissed him again to the applause around the room. Cassie came up to us and looked at Raiden before saying, "I told you that you would enjoy the party.". With that said she kissed both of our cheeks before leaving with the guy she had been talking to all night. "Let's get of here Ray", I say with another kiss. He nods his head and we leave with a flash of light.


	10. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday and it sucks everybody wants me to do something for them. It's never about me on my actual birthday. So I'm letting Johnny have a crappy one too until it's not.

Today was my birthday and I was feeling crap. Sonya wouldn't let me see Cass while everyone else has forgotten that it is my birthday and not theirs. Demanding that I do something for them, like running damn errands as if I was a yeoman on a starship. Even Sebastian forgot and he is my damn manager. I'm in love with Raiden and he is so oblivious because apparently I'm not subtle at all as Kitana would say. Which is funny because she is definitely not subtle in when it comes to the fact her and Liu Kang are trying to get Jade into their relationship and so far it's not working.

For most of the day after I finished with what people asked I signed a few autographs for the fans who most of which all knew it was birthday. Going home I find a hot meal left on a plate on the table made by Raiden. He left a note that said "Johnny Cage, meet me on the special forces base after you eat and Happy Birthday.". I was overjoyed that Raiden of all people remembered my birthday as it show he cared at least a little bit. After eating I get in the car and drive off in the direction of the special forces base to meet Raiden. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him but had no idea of how he would react.

When I arrived I noticed that Raiden was sitting outside waiting for me and he looked so fucking hot without the cap. His hair swayed in the breeze outside that made him even more beautiful and stunning. He smiled at me and said "Follow me" before turning and walking into the building. As I followed after him I couldn't help but let my gaze travel downward and stay focused on his perfect backside until he spoke. "We are here Johnny Cage", he said before gesturing with his hand to walk into the room first.

I walked in the room with a gasp as all my friends and family popped up out of nowhere yelling surprise then a drink was in my hand. Everyone wished me happy birthday and gave me drinks. By the time the second hour of the party began to kick into full gear I was thoroughly wasted. Raiden was sitting at the bar by himself and looking lonely so I walk over and sit next to him. He smells so good, like the rainforest and tropical fruit mainly bananas. He notices me and smiles asking if I was enjoying the party. I told him not really as I was not I was kinda ready to go bed. I'm not really a sociable drunk that prefers the quiet.

Raiden had a determined look in his eyes before standing up making me stand as I don't particularly care for being toward over. He looked nervous then it disappeared replaced with a calm even look. He leaned forward kissed me and said "I love you too". turning to leave but I stopped him with a hand on his arm. I pulled him back to me and kissed him softly but forceful until he parted lips giving me what I want. I pull away enough so that I'm basically talking on his lips asking to be taken from here.

Hours later I lay in bed with him naked in my arms when a text from Sebastian came in. He wondered where I had run off to and I replied that I was sick and that Raiden had taken me home. Sebastian sent me three emojis and a sentence. "Congrats on finally getting your balls back".


	11. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1995 movie version of Raiden and Johnny Cage.  
> Who would be interested in a Teacher AU with Braiage, Blade Raiden and Cage

It's the first time Raiden has been to Johnny Cage's house in over two months. That's not to say he hasn't seen him but he has only seen him at the sky temple. Though they have not seen each other in two weeks as Johnny has been busy making preparations to start a new movie called, "In Love With Lightening". 

The movie is a romantic action movie and is also a comedy but the movie is not important at the moment but will be later. What's important is that Raiden hadn't heard anything from Johnny in those two weeks and then all of a sudden he gets a call saying that Johnny needs to see him at his home as soon as possible.

When Raiden arrived outside of Johnny's Californian home and knocked Johnny immediately answered. "Raiden, I've missed you and I need your help." said Johnny as he let Raiden in then closed the door . When Johnny didn't elaborate on what he meant Raiden raised an eyebrow and prompted Johnny by saying, "Help with what exactly.". Johnny mumbled under his breath that he needed Raiden to be his co-star in his movie and that he would be playing the kick ass lover. "You should be lucky I have good hearing or else you would have had to repeat yourself but yes I will but that can not be the only problem, you look nervous.", said Raiden.

Instead of using words Johnny Cage walked forward pulling a shocked Raiden into his arms and kissing him passionately. Raiden stumbled backwards into the wall, eyes wide, while Johnny deepened the kiss due to Raiden's mouth opening in shock. After he got over the shock of the kiss Raiden's eyes fluttered close and he returned everything he received with more passion and determination.

Johnny moaned into the kiss when Raiden turned them so that Johnny was leaning against the wall. Raiden did something with his tongue that made Johnny's knees weak and his hands drop to Raiden's ass. Raiden smiled into the kiss and nudged his knee in between Johnny's legs. Johnny groaned and pulled Raiden closer as he leaned back for air. 

As Johnny pulled back from the kiss he watched as Raiden's eyes fluttered open with a smile. "How was that ", asked Raiden. Johnny could only say "Damn", as he leaned in to kiss Raiden again. Soon as their lips connect there was a loud knock on the door. Raiden pulled away to answer the door but Johnny pulled him back and said "If we ignore it they will go away.". The doorbell sounded making Johnny groan in aggravation before moving to answer the door. 

When he discovered that it was his agent he smirked and said I have the perfect person to my gay love interest in my movie. 


End file.
